Ascended
by MidnightRose3939
Summary: To truly educate the Gods Zeus not only brought Yui, but another girl from a distant land. A girl who has only ever imagined happiness and never actually felt it, one who has lived her life in isolation as she was hated by everyone around her, a forsaken girl. The Gods will learn the best and worst sides of humanity. **I know summary kinda stinks but I'll work on it a little later.
1. Chapter 1

Several people stood gathered around a grand staircase, summoned by a single entity. He stood at the center of the stairs dressed in magnificent red robes while holding a golden scepter, the one who had summoned them there, the king of gods Zeus.

"Too long has the rift between gods and humanity gone unmended, to the point where many humans no longer believe in gods. I built this academy for the purpose of Gods to learn the ways of the human heart and reclaim humanity's faith. Several Gods have been gathered here, along with two humans. One having been blessed by the Gods, while the other has been truly forsaken"

"There's another human here, where are they" A girl inquired from the bottom of the staircase, she looked around the room frantically trying to find the other human. Then she saw the shadow behind a pillar.

"Ms. White, if you would be so kind to step forward. Everyone else has introduced themselves, would you do so as well" The shadow remained behind the pillar, Zeus narrowed his eyes. "It wasn't a request".

Hesitantly the shadow stepped out into the light revealing a petite young girl. She had shoulder length blonde hair that hid her eyes and wore a different variation of the school uniform. There was no blazer, just a black vest and tie topping her white blouse. Her black skirt going a little past her knees, tights covered her legs as red flats adorned her feet.

"Hello" Her voice squeaked, obviously nervous and very timid, "My name is Carrie…Carrie White".

* * *

Hours had passed since that time, night had settled upon the academy. Carrie lay on her plush bed, its cerulean sheets matching the décor of the room. A few moments ago she had met her guardian doll, Chloe, a friendly pink penguin yet despite his adorable appearance had a very masculine voice. Carrie brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"Its so cruel" She whimpered.

"Having left Hell, only to be brought to another. I just wanted to fade, to stop feeling pain and to stop causing others pain. What does he think my presence here will accomplish. No good will ever come of me, not ever" She reached for the covers and pulled them over her body, burying herself in satin sheets.

* * *

**Yes it is the infamous Carrie White, my favorite telekinetic prom queen. The thought literally hit me when I woke up this morning and as it dwelled inside my cerebrum I decided it could make a pretty neat fanfic. I suppose it should go under as a cross over, but I just felt that it was mores Kamigami no Asobi than _Carrie_. I'm also not really sure how to continue this seeing how the series is still on going and we have no idea how its going to end. So let me know what you guys think about this in a review. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Carrie walked into the classroom, clutching her book bag tightly against her chest, as she sat down in a desk in the corner of the class. A seat closest to the door, and farthest from everyone else. She reached into her bag and began pulling out pencils and notebooks, until she felt a tap upon her shoulder. With a cringe Carrie turned to see Yui next to her.

"Good Morning Carrie" She greeted with a warm smile, her hand placed gently on Carrie's shoulder

"Hello" She replied, attempting to hide most of her face behind her hair.

"I'm glad to see you today, I was worried yesterday since you didn't show up to welcoming ceremony and that we couldn't find you. You're okay though, right" Yui asked worriedly.

"Yes, well…I…" Carrie stuttered unable to recall the words needed to retell the events of yesterday.

_She stood beneath the doorframe watching as several of the students gathered around the stage conversing with one another. Confused, Carrie couldn't comprehend what they were supposed to do or what was going on. Just as she managed to gather up the courage to walk up to her fellow students, it immediately died once she saw them heading her way. Upon instinct, she ducted behind a corner and watched the students leave in the opposite direction._

"_I can't" Carrie whispered to herself, her hand gripping her chest. Slowly, she sank down to the floor, her hands compressed against her chest trying to calm her rapid heartbeat._

"_I can't, I can't" She repeated over and over, almost chanting. When she thought she heard another pair of footsteps, Carrie picked herself up and sprinted away from the hall._

"I didn't feel good" She answered; it wasn't the truth but also not completely a lie.

"Really, are you sure you should be in class" Yui said in concern, her hand reaching to feel Carrie's forehead only for the girl to flinch away. Carrie simply nodded, and before Yui could press the bell rang.

"Alright, but if you don't feel well just asked to go to the nurse and I'll take you there" Yui offered turning to head to her desk. Carrie breathed a sigh of relief as she opened her notebook and began jotting down notes for class. As class progressed Carrie's eyes glanced around the room, she noticed that several of the students had failed to come to class. Though beside that the class continued normally and went fairly fast before the bell rang. After she had packed up her belongings, Carrie was about to leave when she heard someone yell.

"Carrie, a bunch of us are meeting up in the lounge. Would you like to come, or are you still feeling under the weather" Yui said running up to her.

"Uh. Thank you…but I don't think I can go. I still don't feel good" Carrie said slowly backing away from Yui towards the door.

"Oh ok, do you need someone to walk you back to your room" Yui offered, but Carrie simply nodded her head side to side. "Well, I hope you feel better" She said before walking away. Carrie immediately walked out, through the courtyard, and to her room. Carrie didn't realize she had been running until she found herself leaning against her door trying to catch her breath.

"You all right Carrie" Chloe asked, wobbling his little feet to her side.

"Yeah, I'm ok" She answered setting her bag on the table and sliding her shoes off her feet, slowly making her way to her bed where she plopped herself down.

"Why did you rush back here? You know you're allowed to linger around outside and mingle with the other students, this school isn't all about in class learning as much as it is gods interacting with mortals" Chloe reminded, hoping up on to Carrie's lap.

"No-No I can't" Chloe let out a frustrated sigh.

"I know this isn't easy for you and that you've been through a lot before coming here, but this a fresh start and if you just allowed them you could gain a couple great friends"

"The last time I thought I made friends_** I killed them**_" Carrie retorted, her nails digging into her hands. A soft, fuzzy hand patted her hands in comfort until she released her grip. Carrie picked up Chloe and brought him to a small plastic igloo that rested on her table, where he slept for the night. Then she walked over to her closest and prepared to go to bed.

* * *

KNOCK. KNOCK.

"Carrie" A voice groaned as the blonde batted her eyes, dusting away the sleep from them.

"Carrie, someone's at the door" Chloe said, sticking his head outside of his igloo. Carrie pushed back her sheets and got up, smoothing out her blue nightgown before she opened the door. Immediately she was blinded by the sunlight, and surrounded by heat.

"So hot" She commented, trying to make her eyes adjust to the light to see who was at her door.

"Good morning Carrie" Yui greeted, already dressed in a lighter school uniform.

"Uh, Hello"

"So since the heat here is pretty overpowering, that we would attend Seaside School"

"Seaside School" Carrie repeated in confusion.

"Wait that's right they don't have Seaside School in America, well what it is that students gather together and they attend school, but it's at the beach. Do you want to come?"

"I'm not sure" She answered, her eyes starring at the floor.

"Oh, you're still not feeling well from yesterday" Yui said in disappointment.

"Well…you see I-"

"She'd love to go to Seaside School with you guys" Chloe interjected leaping up on to her shoulder.

"Chloe!"

"Are you Carrie's guardian doll? Its nice to meet you my name is Yui Kusanagi" She greeted, extending her hand to shake the little penguins paw.

"Nice to see you, and like I said Carrie would love to go with you guys"

"But I don't feel so-"

"Oh shush, you're healthier than horse. Quit being so shy" Chloe interrupted, but turned back to Yui.

"Why don't you come back here in half in hour and she'll be ready to go"

"That's perfect, and you don't have to worry about a swimsuit I ordered plenty from the school store. I'll be back in awhile to pick you up. See you then" Yui said with a wave before jogging off.

"But-" Carrie cried out.

"No buts, just get ready" Chloe ordered.

* * *

Carrie walked in the middle of the group, but far off to the side hoping not to attract any attention. She wore a uniform more comfortable for the season as everyone else with her sleeves shortened and her tights removed, but kept her skirt the same length. In her anxiety with an unfamiliar group, or just being with a group in general, she fiddled with her fingers.

To her relief, most didn't notice her presence or just didn't care to. Yui was too busy trying to keep the guys rounded up and prevent them from leaving to talk to Carrie. Then after hours of walking, they arrived at the beach and while everyone gazed at the beach Carrie snuck away from the group. She kept her eyes locked on the beach, but moved off the beaten path into more forested area. Only after a couple minutes she managed to find a small-secluded cove.

Climbing up on to one of the rocks over the water, she stared beneath the watery depths. She slid her grey bag off her shoulder on to the rock and began pulling her skirt up, about half up her thigh she tied it off. Gently, Carrie eased herself off the rock and into the shallow water. Her hands traveled to the back of her head, tying her hair into a ponytail. Once she finished, she bent down into the water looking for something. Carrie failed to realize how cold the water had become, or how dark the day had become.

* * *

Back at the school cabin, everyone had gathered around the fireplace attempting to escape the cold. Yui had run off with another classmate in the hope of finding a way to resurrect the disastrous Seaside School trip. Half the guys were trying to leave, while the other half were trying to keep them there.

"Wait wasn't there someone else that came with us" Thor pointed out as he glanced around the room.

"Yeah, but Apollon and Yui went out to get something" Balder answered.

"No there was another girl, Charlotte" Loki added.

"I think her name was actually Carrie" Tsukito corrected, but only after looking through his notes.

"We should go look for her, she might have gotten hurt" Balder said jumping up from his seat.

"Dionysus and I shall remain here, incase Apollon and Yui return to tell them what's going on" Hades said, getting up from his bar stool.

"Tsk. What a bother" Takeru remarked.

* * *

It only took the gods a couple minutes to return to the beach, far colder than it had been earlier due to the ocean breeze and the warm sun having set hours ago. The gods decided to split up to cover different ends of the beach, the Norse took the left side while the Japanese took the right side.

"Takeru, she might have gone through the woods. I think I'll check them out a bit, while staying fairly close to the beach" Tsukito said, his arm stretched out pointing to the wooded area.

"Sure brother, just don't go too far" Takeru added watching his brother disappear behind the trees. He continued to make his way along the beach, admiring the sounds of the ocean and the smell of salt. Suddenly he came across a fairly large rock formation, cutting off the beach. Takeru narrowed his eyes at the obstacle before he started climbing over the rocks, not a difficult task as he soon stood a top of the rocks finding a small cove just below him.

In the center of the small pool stood the form of a girl, in her hands holding something with a smile on her face. He didn't even have to call out to her for her to notice him; she spun her head around to face him as though she had sensed him. Takeru had seen her when Zeus forced her to introduce herself to the others, but he had never really seen her face. Her hair had been pulled back from her face revealing intense doe eyes the color of honey, brown with gold speckled in them. Her entire form had been illuminated by the moonlight, almost as she too were a goddess.

Suddenly Takeru lost his footing and slipped down the rocks, it wasn't a terrible fall, just slip. Carrie ran out of the water and over to where she left her things, untying her skirt and letting it fall back into place. She pushed her feet back into her flats and threw her bag on to her shoulder, but before she could run away something grabbed her wrist. She cringed under the touch.

"Hey do you have any idea how much trouble you caused us, we were about to get out of here when someone noticed that you disappeared practically the entire day. Some of us even thought you had gotten hurt somewhere" Takeru scolded.

"I'm s-sorry I just-"

"You just what" He growled his glare intense, making Carrie feel more feeble than she was.

"I lost track of time, I'm sorry" She whimpered trying to hide from his glared, but her hair still remain in a ponytail.

"And what about the freezing water, didn't you even think about getting sick"

"I never really noticed how cold it got" She answered.

"But you-"

"Takeru that enough" Tsukito interrupted walking up to the pair, clearly having found the path that Carrie had used. Starring at his brother for a moment before he conceded with a grunt and let go of Carrie's wrist.

"Come on everyone's worried" Tsukito said turning his back and walking away with Carrie and Takeru in tow. With her hand now free, she pulled the hair tie out and let her hair shield her face once again. Along their way back they ran into the Norse gods who were relieved to see Carrie all right, well at least Balder was Loki and Thor never really cared. It took little time for them to return to the cabin, and just when they were about to step inside Yui and Apollon jumped out of the bushes.

"Everyone wait" Yui pleaded.

"No! I'm tired of-" Before Loki could finish his rant, light exploded in the night sky in the shape of a flower. The image was dazzling and incredible enough to silence all the gods as they watched them fire into the sky one after another, each creating a different shape.

"Are those fi-fireworks" Carrie inquired, pushing her hair away from her face to get a better view.

"Fireworks?" Takeru questioned, unsure what he was watching.

"I've never actually seen them before, but there beautiful" Carrie said in amazement. The rest of the evening came and went merrily. After the fireworks display Yui and Apollon pulled out packages of sparklers, everyone rushed to grab some. Loki and Takeru chased each other around with handfuls of sparklers, while the others just held one and watched it lights before they went out. Carrie sat their close to the group, but still somewhat distant, but instead of watching her sparkler she was watching everyone else. And she smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

The bell rang the majority of the students immediately departed, but Apollon and Yui asked the 'real' students to remain to discuss afterschool clubs. Many of the students had interests in the clubs, some even made up their own, and there were a couple who refused to participate in clubs. After a while of Yui trying to convince them to join something, she gave up, but then she spotted someone else.

"Carrie, are there any clubs you might want to join" She asked energetically, with a little desperation seeping through.

"I was thinking about joining the sewing club" Carrie answered, her eyes looking away.

"Really, I didn't know you could sew. I hope you enjoy it"

"Hey" Takeru intervened slamming his fist on his desk, his eyes nothing but glare. "Are we all set here, some of us don't want to be here and especially don't want to join clubs" Before Yui could convince him to stay, he was already out the door. Several followed him, but most were just going to participate in their clubs.

* * *

Carrie entered the room used by the sewing club, small and quaint with fabric draped over various furniture. There were a couple other students there, but none of them real making Carrie feel fairly comfortable. She zeroed in a particular fabric as soon as she entered the room, a soft cotton the vibrant color of dodger blue. She loved the texture and sway of the fabric.

Carrie set her belongings aside her worktable, and placed the fabric at the center of the desk. Grabbing a piece of paper and pen she began sketching a design for the fabric. Over and over again she rubbed the paper with her eraser, then sketching, followed by more erasing. By the time she was satisfied with her sketch night had already descended upon the school.

"I guess I'll have to start it tomorrow" She said with a disappointed sigh and begun packing up her things, taking the sketch with her but leaving the cloth behind for the next day. Walking down the hall Carrie heard a rumble, at first she had no clue what it was and it even frightened her, the second time it came she realized it was her stomach.

"Maybe I should grab something to eat, and bring some back to Chloe" She audibly pondered before making her way to the cafeteria. Upon first seeing the darkened room she assumed it to be closed for the evening, but as she was turning to leave the lights flickered on. When she turned back she saw the room filled with scent and steam of freshly made food.

"Incredible" She murmured wandering through, admiring all the different foods. Carrie stopped in front of helping of spaghetti and wanted that for dinner, she also thought Chloe might appreciate it. While looking around for something to carry the food in she was disappointed to find nothing but plates, but upon a second glance found styrofoam to-go boxes.

'_This really is an academy for Gods'_ She thought as she grabbed two boxes and began stuffing food inside them. A little spaghetti, some chicken, salad, and a small dessert for Chloe.

Just as she was about to leave, Carrie found a small white rabbit beside her feet. The small creature gazed up in curiosity with its big yellow eyes, a rope tied around its neck with a golden bell served as its collar. Carrie smiled at the small creature before reaching over for a bowl and filling it with a handful of baby carrots. She bent down and placed the food in front of the rabbit, who didn't hesitate it eating it, with a scratch of his head she picked up her things and left the cafeteria. The rabbit watching as she left.

* * *

Carrie woke up early the next morning, eager to start working with the fabric she found yesterday. She dressed quickly and threw away the empty Styrofoam containers, which Chloe was very grateful for. Closing the door as quietly as possible, so Chloe wouldn't wake up, before she walked to school, the skip in her step obvious.

Once inside the room of the sewing club, Carrie threw her belongings on the desk. The cloth still remained on the desk, waiting for her. She pulled out the sketch from her bag and tapped it to a corner of the desk, securing it there and easy for her to see while working. She opened a draw from the desk and pulled out some pins, a measuring tape, and a pair of scissors.

Then she went to town chopping that fabric up, pieces flew from her hands like a maniac. With the pieces she had she pinned them in place before sewing them together, the machine spit the pieces out like they were fire. It didn't take long for Carrie to have the skirt finished; she held it against her own hips to test it when the bell rang. What apparently felt like little over half an hour was quite clearly more. Carrie let out a frustrated sigh as she begun picking her materials.

"I'll just have to finish it tonight" She said walking out the door, shutting it tightly behind her.

Once again classes came and went, during the entire day Carrie was just so eager to finish her work with the fabric. Sure she paid attention to Master Thoth during his lectures, but always in her mind was her project. So when the bell rang ending class, a few were surprised to see her nearly run out of the room. Carrie soon returned to the room and just dropped her school stuff on the ground to hurry back to her worktable. She would not stop working until it had been finished, regardless of how long it took.

* * *

Takeru lay down at the center of the stone courtyard, watching the stars shine against the night sky. Alone to himself, while everyone else went stargazing out in the fields. Even his own brother had gone with them. His mind went blank as he just focused on the sky, but from the corner of his eye he saw a flash of white. Takeru turned his head to see a familiar white rabbit hopping past him toward the school.

"Usamaro" He shouted as he proceeded to chase the white fluff ball. The rabbit led him back inside the school, through the corridors, and past the classrooms. No matter how hard he sprinted, the rabbit always remained ahead of him. Finally when Takeru had stopped to catch his breathe, he noticed that Usamaro had hopped inside a classroom. He grinned at the prospect of cornering the rabbit, but just before he stepped inside he noticed someone else was there as well. Immediately he leaped back into the hall, but kept close to the door.

Inside he saw the figure, their back turned to him preventing his from identifying them. Usamaro hopped up to them and they knelt down to pat his head, it was then he realized who. It was Carrie. She got back on her feet, but this time Takeru was able to her reflection in the mirror she was standing in front of. She wore a vibrant blue dress, off the shoulder and the last couple of inches of the skirt had a punched out lace pattern. Her hair tucked behind her ear to admire her work, once again revealing her face.

Usamaro hopped away from her feet and a bit toward Takeru, who tried to coax the rabbit to come to him. The rabbit stayed beside a desk staring at the man in the doorway. Frustrated Takeru inched away from the door before hurling himself at the rabbit, catching it and tucking themselves under the desk. Carrie was to focused on her dress to notice what had occurred behind her and continued to admire it.

_'What am I doing hiding from a girl, I haven't done anything wrong'_ He thought to himself as he begun to crawl out from beneath the desk, it was at the same time Carrie started to take the dress off. Before she could notice, he tucked himself back under the table and looked away from the sight. Usamaro, however, used his long ears trying to tickle his chin and while pushing them away he saw her.

The dress had been removed and folded away; her could only see her back. Just before he could look away he noticed, the large scar on the back of her shoulder. As though she sensed him looking at it, her fingertips grazed the area sending shivers down her body as her face went blank remembering the wound. With a sigh she withdrew her hand and got dressed, picked up her things and left the room. After a couple minutes, Takeru left as well.


	4. Chapter 4

A couple days had passed since Carrie had finished the dress, now stored away in a draw of the clothing room. She didn't make it as something to wear for herself, rather just to make use of the fabric. Carrie now sat at her sewing machine, feeding material through it. So set at her current activity, she failed to hear someone enter the room.

"Wow, Carrie that looks incredible" A voice sang, causing the blonde to jump. She peaked through gaps in the strands of her hair to identify Yui standing beside her.

"Y-You shouldn't sneak up on me when I'm at the machine" Carrie criticized continuing to sew the material.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you Carrie. I just wanted to check in with you" Yui apologized remorsefully; hearing her downcast tone Carrie plucked her fabric from the machine and brought it to her desk.

"It's okay, please try to be more careful when I'm using the machine" She assured as Yui took the seat next to her.

"So what is it you are actually making" Yui asked, intently watching as Carrie stitched the fabrics.

"It'll be a skirt" She answered, causing her audience's eyes to light up with excitement. They two sat with each other for a couple of moments in complete silence, though it didn't bother Yui as much as Carrie. Not the silence, just that the girl was with her. After another minute Carrie set her things down, confusing Yui.

"Can I ask what your doing"

"What do you mean" Yui asked back, unsure of the question.

"What are you doing…with me" Carrie clarified.

"Well seeing how we are the only girls here, as well as humans, I though we could get to know each other better. You know so we can comfort one another, and give advice when needed" She answered with a genuine smile, though the blonde remained silent and still avoided eye contact beneath her hair.

"I doubt that I can never be there for you, you and I will never understand each other" Carrie stated, causing the girl's smile to fall.

"Please don't say that Carrie, we just have to get to know each other and then.." Yui trailed off her hand wrapping itself with Carrie's, realizing how warm the Japanese girl's hands were. " I'm sure we'll be friends" Her smile returning brighter, and bigger than ever. Carrie couldn't help, but hope the same.

"I don't know" She said dispirited.

"Of course we can" Yui confirmed confidently, they locked eyes for a few moments before a sigh escaped Carrie's lips. She picked up her needle and thread to continue sewing the skirt once again.

"Carrie I was actually wondering if you could help me out" She said nothing as she pulled the needle through the fabric.

"Its just I'm having trouble trying to get Takeru to join a club, do you know how I might convince him. Its not just that I want to go home, but I want him to share experiences with the rest of us and not isolate himself like that" Yui explained as Carrie brushed her hair away from her face, but still refused to look at the girl.

"Maybe you should prove it" Carrie spoke softly, just a little louder than a whisper. "Actions are stronger than words, that what I've always believe. S-Someone can say anything, but actually doing it…" Her voice failing.

"I see!" Yui shouted gleefully, abruptly jumping from her seat. Carrie watched the energetic girl, taking note of her skin tone and hair color, she got up from her seat to walk over to a drawer. Yui watched as Carrie pulled a blue dress from it and walked back to her.

"This was the first dress I made in this club, if you wouldn't mind I'd like to give it to you"

"Its beautiful Carrie, but you should have it" The blonde nodded her head and placed the dress over Yui's uniform before having her turn to the mirror. Yui couldn't believe how beautiful a dress she saw.

"I think it suits you. Besides if you won't take it, the dress will just sit in that shelf. Please take the dress" Carrie said replacing her hands with Yui's to hold up the dress.

"All right then, thank you Carrie" Yui accepted as she neatly folded the dress up, Carrie nodded and returned to her desk to resume her sewing.

"I'll see you Carrie" Yui said leaving the room, eagerly waving her arm.

* * *

A few days passed since Carrie and Yui had spoken, but Yui was too busy trying to get Takeru to join a club. The girl had spent early mornings and late nights training with him, it took a toll on her body as Carrie noticed throughout class the girl continuously drifted off into sleep.

Carrie had, in the past few days, finished the skirt she had been working on and decided to take a bit of a break from the sewing club. Currently she sat in the cafeteria, enjoying her lunch with a small white rabbit. He sat on her lap as she fed him a few carrots and tenderly patted his body.

"He likes you" A voice stated, turning her head to see Tsukito taking a seat beside her. Immediately she sat the rabbit on the table and began gathering her things to leave.

"I'm s-sorry I didn't mean to, I'll just go" She stuttered frantically moving her things and get them out of the way, until a firm hand wrapped around her own.

"There's no need, there's enough room here and I would enjoy the company" Carrie stood stunned, but after a moment sat back down as Tsukito withdrew his hand. They sat in silence while Tsukito ate his lunch; Carrie fiddled with her fingers nervously as the rabbit returned to the spot on her lap.

"I'm sorry that I've been feeding and that I've been hanging out with your rabbit so much" She apologized so quietly she wasn't sure that he could've heard it, but he did.

"Don't be, he comes and goes when he pleases. I am glad he's been enjoying your company and that you've been caring for him" He replied swallowing a spoonful of food.

"But-"

"Thank you, Carrie White" Tsukito added, cutting her off. Carrie stared at him with wide eyes, shocked at his response while Tsukito continued eating. She simply stared at him, knowing he was completely aware of it, until finally she returned her attention to the rabbit petting it's soft fur.

"Do you mind telling me its name" She asked quietly, continuing to pet the small creature.

"Takeru named him Usamaro"

"Usa-maro" Carrie muttered out hesitantly, the sound so foreign on her tongue she was forced to remind herself they were Japanese. Suddenly the ground trembled violently causing tables to fall over and glasses to shatter, Carrie hoisted the rabbit into her arms as to cradle him against the disaster. Tsukito sprang up from his seat and ran over to the window.

"These tremors" He said peering through the glass, when Carrie peaked over her shoulders towards the window she saw a bright dome covering an area of the forest.

"What is that" She inquired, but received no response. Tsukito either didn't understand it as she did or to stunned to answer her. After a moment the shaking subsided and the dome disappeared. Tsukito never acknowledged her before running out of the cafeteria, leaving her confused holding his rabbit; she debated for a moment to follow and then decided not to. It didn't seem like a situation involving her and she preferred to keep it that way.

"I guess we'll just hang outside for a moment, what do you think Usamaro" She said and with a twitch of his ears, which she took for as a yes, began to leave the messy room. She walked down halls and cut through a couple rooms before finding herself at the main entrance.

Carrie steadily walked down the stairs and off the path into the wooded areas surrounding the school. She laid Usamaro down on the ground while she leaned against the side of the building and watched as the little rabbit frolicked on the grass. From the corner of her eye she saw a shadow, looking closer at it she realized it was Takeru running by her and deeper into the forest.

'_He didn't look okay'_ Carrie thought as she caught glimpses of his expression, easily sorting them out as frustration and fear. Just as she was about to ponder the reason why, she heard voices from above.

"…fell from a cliff, right"

"Yes"

"So that's what happened, please listen to me explain then" After a moment of analyzing the voices, Carrie realized they belonged to Tsukito and Yui. She knew it was terrible to eavesdrop, but she couldn't resist and continued to listen to their conversation below their balcony.

"When we were young a goddess fell from a cliff, right before Takeru Totsuka's eyes. She was a kind goddess, who had looked after him since the day he was born. Takeru Totsuka tried to save her, but he was young and weak. Those who witnessed it misunderstood and thought Takeru Totsuka had pushed her off the cliff. He insisted it wasn't true, but due to his uncouth nature, people continued to doubt him."

Carrie listened to Tsukito's story and couldn't help but fell empathetic towards Takeru, his misfortune was somewhat similar to her own. Though she still felt, despite that similarity, she was the one worse off. He at least had Tsukito, she was one her own. When Carrie tried to listen to anymore of the conversation, there was nothing except silence and she realized they had left. She looked at her surroundings again and noticed that Usamaro had gone as well.

"Always alone" She said to herself, starring up at the sky through gaps in the tree canopy.

'_**Carrie White, The Judge, step forward'**_ A voice commanded, and she didn't need a moment to wonder who it was. Light surrounded her body and picked her off the ground, and when it disappeared she stood in Zeus's throne room. Zeus and Master Thoth stood at his throne while she was beside all her fellow students, with Takeru and Yui in their workout clothes.

"Carrie White, as the Judge it is your duty to decide whether or not one is guilty of any accusation that befall them without bias. At this moment Takeru Totsuka violated the rules of this academy and removed his shackle to access his divine abilities without my consent" Zeus explained.

"To save me, he broke the rules to protect me when I fell from the cliff. If he hadn't done that then I would have died." Yui added. Carrie stayed quiet and continued to listen.

"Very well then, Ms. White begin your judgment" Thoth instructed, Carrie nodded her head and faced Takeru with her arm extended toward him. Her palm tilted up as to see to a brilliant golden outline of s scale appear etched into her flesh.

"With the blessing of Themis, and her judgment, you have been perceived as…not guilty. Your act was a noble one and done in order to save a friend. That is your judgment" The outline of the scale disappeared from her hand as it returned to her side.

"Very well then, Takeru Totsuka shall be pardoned for his crimes as his intentions were pure" Zeus decreed slamming his staff on the marble floor.

"Hold up" Someone interrupted as a hand knotted itself into Carrie's hair and with a sharp jerk, crippled her to the floor. She wrapped her hands around the ones in her hair and fought to escape them as the grip only tightened.

"Loki, what are you doing!" Yui yelled running over to try and remove him from the blonde, but he managed to keep her at arms length.

"So Zeus what exactly is this girl, is she actually a student trying to pass along side us or is she just a spy for you to properly monitor us. Is she one of your minions" The redhead inquired throwing the girl onto the carpeted floor, Yui rushed to her aid.

"No her position among you is that of your fellow student, but as well as the judge and observe you from her perspective to decide if you are truly worthy to graduate from this institute. Her observations are her own and she does not report them back to me. I chose her for the position of judge because of her forsakenness, because if you can restore her faith in the connection between gods and mortals then you really are deserving to graduate. So I suggest you be a little nicer to her, Loki" With that Zeus stood from his throne and, along with Thoth, left the room.

"Here Carrie, let me help you up" Yui said offering the blonde a hand, instead the girl just pushed herself off the ground to stand back on her feet and proceeded to quickly walk out of the throne room.

"Carrie" Yui shouted as she followed after the girl, the other gods in tow. Yui called out to her friend repeatedly trying to talk with her, until finally grabbing her by her shoulder.

"Carrie please talk to me, I just want to understand you better" She pleaded, somehow earning a giggle from the girl.

"Understand me? How could any of you hope to understand me!?" Her laughing evaporated into her anger. "None of you have face hatred the way I have, alone and completely surrounded by it for my entire life. Even now I still feel it here, after I've left everyone whose ever tormented me behind." She caught her breath and looked at Yui straight in the eyes and calmly added, "I've told you this before. You can never understand what I have endured"

With that Carrie walked away from everyone and ignored everything until she returned to her room, and when she got there exhaustion struck her faster than a bullet. She staggered over to her bed before collapsing upon its sheets, clutching her hand.

"It was more exhausting than I'd thought it be, channeling a goddess" She reasoned as her world grew darker by the second, she could make out Chloe's bright fur but couldn't hear what he was saying. Soon enough she just fell into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
